This disclosure relates to an electrical harness for a merchandise display.
Portable electronic consumer products are often displayed by retailers. Sales are supported if the products are operable while being displayed. Thus data and power need to be provided to the products.
It is also useful to be able to secure the products to deter theft. This is often accomplished by adhering an anchor to the product and then running a strong tether from the anchor to a fixed location. However the anchor may mar or destroy the surface, which makes it difficult or impossible to sell the displayed product. Also, the anchor may interfere with the product's functionality. Such anchors are thus an additional expense and an inconvenience.